Kyunnie, Ming telat !
by ZellaUknow
Summary: Bagaimana hebohnya ketika seorang balita berumur 5 tahun mengetakan bahwa ia sudah 'telat' ? Bagaimana reaksi para Umma dan kekasihnya? KYUMIN


Kyunnie, Ming 'Telat'

Tittle : Kyunnie, Ming 'telat'

Cast : KyuMin (Kyuhyun&SungMin)

Other Cast : Heechul & Leeteuk

Author : Zemi :*

Genre : Chibi humor *kesukaan author*

Rating : T

Warning : Typo,

Disclaimer : FF ini milik Zemi, MingPpa milik Zemi, Kyuppa milik Zemi, Taeppa milik Zemi, SeSM milik Zemi #plak

~~~~~^_^KYUMIN^_^~~~~~

Dua bocah kecil tengah duduk berdua di bawah pohon rindang. Seorang namja tampang berkulit pucat dengan rambut hitam sedikit bergelombangnya terlihat tengah sibuk menenangkan sosok namja manis berpipi gembul yang keimutannya bisa bikin author mimisan #Plakkk

"Hiks ... Hiks ... Hiks..." isakan sang namja imut terdengar lagi

"Aish, Ming. Udah jangan nangis. Kyunnie mohon."

"Hiks... Ming takut Kyu. Ming takut dimalahin Umma ama Appa ... hiks ... othokke?"

"Mi-mian. Ini cemua calah Kyunnie. Mi-mian"

"Hiks... NE INI GALA-GALA KYUNNIE ! hiks ... GALA-GALA KYUNNIE, MING 'TELAT'. MING BENCI KYUNNIE ... Huks ... "

Namja imut bernama Sungmin itu berlari secepat mungkin menjauhi namja Tampan bernama Kyuhyun yang masih tercengang.

'mian. Maapin Kyunnie Ming.'

Lee's Home :

Brak~

"Huks ..."

Leeteuk yang melihat anak manisnya memasuki rumah dengan keadaan menangis dan membanting pintu dengan tidak elitnya itu pun berlahan menghampiri anak terAegyonya.

"Anak Umma kenapa eum?" tanya Leeteuk lembut.

Namun, Leeteuk bingung ketika anaknya terlihat ketakutan ketika ia berusaha mendekatinya.

"Waeyo?"

"U-umma. Mian... hiks... maafin Ming. Ming bikin malu Umma dan Appa"

"Mwo? Waeyo eum? Ming kenapa ngomong kayak gitu?"

"E...eeemm..."

Leeteuk tetap menunggu jawaban dari anaknya tersebut.

"U-umma... Ming- Emmmmm"

"Ne? Wae Ming"

"Ming-"

"..."

"Mi-Ming Te- MING TELAT UMMAAAAA"

"Oh. HA? APA MING? TE-TELAT?"

"N-ne..."

"Ka-kau telat. Dengan siapa? Dengan siapa Ming, katakan pada Umma."

"De-dengan Kyunnie umma. Hiks... ini juga calah Ming Umma. Kalo aja Ming cegah Kyunnie buat 'masuk' ke sana, pasti Ming gak gini..."

"MWO? KYUHYUN? Aish, aku harus bicara dengan Chullie. Jangan mentang-mentang dia sahabatku jadi anaknya bisa 'memasuki' anakku seenaknya."

Leeteuk pun menarik tangan Sungmin untuk ikut dengannya menuju kediaman keluarga Cho.

Cho's Home :

Klek~

"Eh? Anak Umma paling tampan, cakep, unyu-unyu udah pulang eum?" kata Heechul menyambut Kyuhyun yang baru datang.

"Huuummmm..."

Heechul terheran-heran melihat Tingkah anaknya yang tak biasa itu.

"Ih, anak umma kenapa eum? Kok nesu begindang *?*" Tanya Heechul

"..." Kyuhyun hanya diam, tak ingin menjawab pertanyaan sang Umma

"Kyunnieeeeeee" rengek Heechul

"..."

"Umma teraktir Mie ayam deh? Oh atau mau bakso?kalo rujak bebek gimana? Eh cilok aja deh. Umma teraktir apa aja deh. Yah ..."

"Ish UMMAAAAAA"

"Aahahaahha ... arraseo. Sekarang katakan pada Umma, ada appa eum?"

"eeeemmmm... Uummmaaaa"

"Ne?"

"Umma janji gak bakal malah?"

"Ne"

"Eeeee... K-Kyu,... Kyu bikin Ming 'telat' Umma."

"..."

"Ummaaaa"

"..."

"ISH UMMMAAAA"

"K-kyu, Su-sungmin telat? Karna kau?"

"Ne. Mian. Sehalusnya Kyu gak masuk ke situ Umma. mian"

"MWO? KAU? MEMASUKI ITU? WHAT ?"

"Mi-mian"

"Kyuhyuuuuuuuunnnn... haish"

TOK ... TOK ... TOK

"CHULLIE~AAAAAHHH"

Deg

'alamak ... itukan suara si Teukkie. Maampus '

"Kajja. Kita harus menemuia Leeteuk ajhuma."

Kyuhyun dan Heechul pun berlahan dengan perasaan tak tenang mulai membuka pintu.

"H-Hay Teukkie. Hehehehehe" sapa Heechul cengengesan.

"AISH. Aku tidak ada waktu untuk 'berhay-hay' ria dengan mu. Ada yang mesti kita luruskan disini'

"Y-ya. HAH. Ayo kita selesaikan ini."

Sungmin dan Kyuhyun hanya menatap bingung kearah Umma mereka. Mengapa jadi setengang ini.

"Chullie, Anakku ... Anakku telat. Othokke?"

"Mian. Ini semua gara-gara kyuhyun yang seenaknya masuk begitu saja."

"Jadi bagaimana?"

"Yasudah. Kyuhyun dan Sungmin harus secepatnya DINIKAHKAN"

"Eh?" ujar Kyuhyun dan Sungmin berbarengan.

Leeteuk dan Heechul pun gantian menatap anak mereka bingung.

"Umma. Memang halus menikah?" Tanya Sungmin.

"Ne. Karna kau sudah 'Telat' Ming"

"Oooo... Jadi kalo telat ke sekolah itu halus nikah ya Umma"

"Ne. Eh? MWO? TELAT KE SEKOLAH? KE SEKOLAH? TELATNYA KE SEKOLAH? WHAT?"

"Ne. Telat ke sekolah."

"Ta-tapi kata Ming tadi Kyuhyun 'masuk' itu. Apa maksudnya?"

"Oh itu. Tadi pas belangkat ke sekolah, Kyunnie liat koleksi game telbalu. Jadi Kyunni 'masuk' ke toko itu. Yah, jadi kita telat ke sekolah. Ming jadi kesel ama Kyunnie."

"Cu-Cuma itu?"

"Ne."

"Haaaaahhh ... aku kira apa."

Heechul dan Leeteuk pun bernafas lega dan mulai nyengar-nyengir geje.

"Emmm... umma, " panggil Kyuhyun. Heechul dan Leeteuk serta Sungmin pun menoleh kearah Kyuhyun.

"Ne Kyu"

"Tapi, kalo Kyuhyun halus nikahin Ming juga gapapa kok. Kyunnie mau-mau aja. Mau, maunya pake banget lagi. Ming juga pasti mau kan nikah ama Kyunnie?"

*Sungmin ngangguk-ngangguk*

"Ahahahahaha ... bagaimana jika nikah nya diundur nanti jika Kalian sudah besar eum? Sekarang kalian main gih."

Kyuhyun dan Sungmin pun berlari ke kamar Kyuhyun dan bermain disana.

Tinggallah Leeteuk dan Heechul di ruang tamu.

"Haaaaaah ... Hampir saja aku stroke" ucap Heechul

"Ne. Aku juga. Ternyata hanya telat ke sekolah"

"Teuki..."

"Ne?"

"Aku rasa... Kita yang terlalu lebay"

"Ne. Kau benar"

"Hahahahahahahahahhahahaha..."

END

HAH!

Cucok.

Aku bawa FF kesukaan ku Chibi humor.

Kekekekekeke ...

Sumpah deh, tiap bikin FF Chibi yang humor pasti ada rasa lega dan seneng tersendiri :D

Oke...

Seperti biasa,

Minta Coment dan Like seikhlasnya,,,,,,

Saranghae always readers :*


End file.
